Sisterhood
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: The natural conclusion to there only being one Aki sister in the past portion of my story. I have had this story in mind for a couple months now, but kinda ended up forgetting to write it. Merry Christmas, everyone!


Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Hmm? Why am I here all of a sudden?

Y/N: I am the ghost of Christmas future~

A/N: ...No, you're not even a ghost.

Y/N: ...Yes, I am! I'm quite ethereal, you see~

A/N: A simple task for one such as you.

Y/N: Poo. You're a stick in the mud, you know that?

A/N: Well, when you act silly like that, how else am I to react?

Y/N: Pleasantly.

A/N: That's more how you would like me to react than how I should react.

Y/N: I'll bet you won't guess what you forgot about~

A/N: What?

Y/N: Guess~

A/N: Ugh... Fine, to change the ice in the fridge.

Y/N: N- Wait, what? You always forget that; why would I bother asking you about that?

A/N: You asked me what I forgot. I answered. What more reason do I need?

Y/N: What happens ten days after your birthday~

A/N: Christmaaaaohh crap.

Y/N: Indeed~ You forgot all about your little story for Christmas, didn't you~?

A/N: Crap! I only have ten days!

Y/N: You realize that you are well within the time limit even at your pace, correct? I seriously doubt that this shall drag on; there is only so much you can do with such a theme.

A/N: Ohh god ohh god ohh crap ohh- Ahh! You... You just slapped me!

Y/N: You didn't have your senses about you~ Now, as I was saying...

A/N: It's time to buckle down! On with the show!

Y/N: ...Jeez, you're not listening at all, are you...

* * *

**December 25th, 106th year of Gensoukyou:**

As the winds of a cold winter night pelted against the side of my home, the wind howling with the volume of a banshee, I snuggled up by the fireplace in my futon. Sure, such a thing was a fire hazard, but I live dangerously. Besides, I'd rather do that than try and sleep through the cold; this futon's not exactly thick. It's actualy a little threadbare in places, too... As I tried to sleep my way through this cold and annoyingly noisy winter night, I sighed to myself. "Gosh, ah sure do wish ah had someone to keep me warm..."

As I lay there, I thought back to the times of old. Back when I was but a human. I don't even remember my old name, really, or the names of those who had long since passed on, but I remembered sharing a bed with family on nights like this, and huddling together for warmth. What I wouldn't do for someone to share this bed with me. As I watched the flames flicker in the fireplace, I soon grew a tad restless, and rolled onto my back. "...Ah wish ah had a sister."

It was a rather selfish wish, but I honestly did wish that I had a sister, even if just to share heat with her. A brother would be fine as well I suppose, but a sister would be... better. I couldn't help but chuckle, and say, "Lookie here. This here goddess dun let herself get caught up in the moment. Who'd grant the wish of a god, anyway."

I didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't just the warmth I wanted; I wanted to have someone to worry about me when I did something stupid. This stupid, selfish wish was for more than just warmth. I was lonely. Terribly so, really. In life, I had been part of a big family. Sure, I could probably get some love if I really wanted to, but I didn't really want that. I wanted sisterly love, not to mention not having to see them off when they died. If I were to love a human, or perhaps a youkai, I would likely outlive them. Was just the natural way of things. And any children we might have would likely die of faith starvation. Being a goddess isn't as easy as I make it out to be, after all. Sure, those children would first have to slip up and lose the body I would give them, but sooner or later they would. Heck, there have been times when I might have not made it had I not had a physical body still.

Most gods are made of pure faith, but me... I'm lucky enough to not have lost my body at any point in my life as a goddess. Maybe I'm just more careful than other gods. Who knows. Rolling on to my other side, this time facing the window, I watched the snowless yet cold night outside. In the sky, the stars twinkled as the night was in full swing. I couldn't see the moon from this position - it was probably in the middle of the sky by now - but it was a clear, bright night, so the moon was probably nearly full. Well, that or the kappa were up to something that either started a raging inferno that was slowly spreading, or perhaps just generating a lot of light.

And then I saw a star streak through the sky, just outside the window. I couldn't help but chuckle at the good timing, and so I repeated my wish to the star, clapping my hands together in prayer. "Ah wish ah had a sister with which I could share all mah good and bad times with." Who would have thought that a goddess would reduce herself to praying to a star? It's funny, really.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes, and I proceeded to drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I slowly opened my eyes with a yawn, feeling a nice warmth pressed against me. "Morning already...?" When I was more awake, I looked down at whatever it was that had settled against me. I found myself in the arms of a rather bare blonde woman as she slept, who looked quite comfortable as she snuggled her face into my petite chest. I blinked in surprise. "What the? Who the...?" I blinked in surprise again. "...Is that _my_ voice? ...It _is_... It sounds so... so _strange_." Gone was my accent, which had been replaced with a far less southern voice. I couldn't help but blush just a bit when she crushed me against her, her moderate breasts pressing against my belly, and her face between my own. I was mortified, but it would be a lie to say that it wasn't nice in its own way. Still, who does this woman think she is, sneaking into my bed like this? Not to mention the afore mentioned lack of clothes.

As such, I gave her a nice thwack on the head in an attempt to wake her up. The warmth of her body on my own, while appreciated on such a cold day, was rather awkward. As sternly as I could muster, I said, "Wake up."

The strange blonde yawned, and rubbed at her eyes. "Morning already...?" Blinking a few times, she soon noticed something, and looked up at me.

Speaking at the same time as her, we asked, my voice slightly less sleepy than the other voice in the equation, "Who are you?"

Raising a brow at the same time she sleepily did the same, we answered before asking, "The goddess Aki. What are you doing in my bed?"

We both furrowed our brows at that, and we pointed out to each other, "There's no way that you're me!"

The both of us began to growl, and we both said, "Get out of my bed before I make you!" After that, only I added, "You're naked!"

Blinking, she looked down at herself. "...Where did my clothes go? ...Why am I so busty?"

Snorting, I asked sarcastically, "What, you aren't normally?"

Shaking her head, the woman answered, "No, I'm more like you. Wait a moment..."

Raising a brow, I said, "Well, if you insist."

Shaking her head, ignoring my bad joke, she said, "This is impossible... You're me!"

Blinking in surprise, I asked, "What?"

Now seeming increadibly worried, she demanded, "What did you do with my body?!"

Raising a brow, I asked, "_Your_ body? This is _my_ body!" I pressed my nose against hers, getting right up im her face.

Growling, she gripped my throat and suddenly began to throttle me with strength beyond her form. "Give me back my body!"

Grabbing her by the wrists, I proceeded to wrest her from my throat, and gave her a headbutt at the same time as she gave me one, knocking each other out plenty of supernatural strength behind the blows.

* * *

After a few more hours, we both began to stir yet again, and we simultaneously complimented, "That headbutt timing was just too- not again!"

Once more speaking as one, we said, "Enough! I don't know what happened, or how, but it's like you know exactly what I'm thinking..."

For once not speaking at the same time as me, she asked, "You didn't steal my body, did you?"

Shaking my head, I answered, "No, I didn't. Whatever did this also took my accent, too..."

Nodding, the girl responded, "Mine as well..."

Stroking my chin at the same time as her, we asked each other, "You don't suppose that this has anything to do with that wish, do you?"

Nodding, I alone said, "That makes you my sister, doesn't it." Thinking a moment, and looking over her bare form, I added, "We're going to need to fix some clothes up for you, aren't we."

With that said, we each sighed and got up, rolling up the futon. Today would be a long day... Sighing once more, I said, "You know, You're gonna need a new name, now that I think about it; we can't _both _be Aki."

Raising a brow, she countered, "Wouldn't it make more sense to take that as a family name and to _both _take new names?"

Groaning, I said, "Alright, fine. How about... Minoriko?"

Snorting, she asked, "Seed-spreading child? Really? What if my power is totally different than yours?"

Sighing, I replied, "It's the best I've got..."

Frowning, she answered, "Fine, but only if you'll be Shizuha."

Raising a brow, I replied, "Well, if you insist." There are worse names to have.

With that done, we began to work on fixing one of my outfits to fit her breasts.


End file.
